Late Night FlyingScorpius POV
by logic-is-for-losers
Summary: Companion to Late Night Flying. Same story, different POV. Fluff! Completely predictable plot! Unoriginal titles! All the good stuff, no?


**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. 'Nuff said.**

I hate her. I swear I do. Even though I came up with this half-baked plan to get her to like me, I hate her now.

Honestly.

Well, maybe not honestly, but it feels good to lie to myself every now and then.

But I'm not lying to myself when I say it is all a certain Miss Weasley's fault that I am now "dating" afore mentioned Miss Weasley's best friend.

Because if she had just gotten up the courage to tell me she liked me, I would have never had to go through this elaborate scheme to make her jealous.

And the thing is I _still_ don't know if she likes me! It's not like I'm asking her to love me (even though I love her. No, stupid brain! Don't admit that!), but just like me. As _more_ than a friend.

If Miss Weasl-ah screw it, _Rose_ liked me, her crazy best friend and I would never have both been feeling bad for ourselves. We never would have sympathized with each other, and say that if only we could just get our respected crushes to like us, we would be set.

Hence I going along with the idea that Anne had. Because I was lovesick, and so was she. Which was why we made gooey faces at each other the whole day. Which is why our respected crushes are both ignoring us. Maybe they actually like us!

Or maybe they got just as fed up with the gooeyness as much as I did.

Thinking about these types of things in the wee hours of the morning makes my brain hurt. But it doesn't hurt as much if I'm out on the Quidditch field.

As soon as I walked outside, I realized that I hadn't put on a shirt. Or shoes. In fact, I was in my pajamas. I could've gone all the way upstairs and pulled on a sweatshirt and some shoes, but I figured it wasn't like anyone was going to see me.

Hopping silently on my _Nimbus 4000_, I started to fly a low-to-the-ground circle around the Quidditch pitch. I was lucky I was flying low. Because not two minutes into flying, I crashed.

Into a person.

"What the hell?" I shouted. I heard the person give a gasp. I couldn't see much, but through the darkness I could see their hair.

Their beautiful, red, wildly curly hair. And I knew who the person was that I crashed into.

Rose Weasley.

Naturally. Naturally it had to be her. Why universe, why oh why? This girl who I loved, but didn't know that, _had_ to have been the one flying around the Quidditch pitch at night. No one else could have possibly have been doing that. Ugh. Someday, universe. Someday, I will get my revenge.

"Go away, Malfoy," her tone was clipped. But that wasn't what got me. It was that she called me Malfoy. She had just started to call me Scorpius, but alas, we seemed to be at the beginning again. It was like a punch in the gut.

Of course I couldn't let her know this, not in the least. So I forced some bravado into my voice.

"Back to last names, are we?" I tried to keep it as light as possible. When I said those words, something flashed in her eyes. Something like… embarrassment.

I don't get it.

"Yes, we are."

"Why?" I knew when I said that it sounded like I cared way too much, but it was too tempting. I needed to know why. It was obvious she hated my guts; I just needed to figure out why.

My question seemed to startle her. She looked up at my face, her eyes meeting mine.

Rose has the most beautiful eyes. They're this melted chocolate color, and they seem to have so many depths to them. I can read her by her eyes. And right now, she seemed very… distracted?

Huh? What is with this girl tonight?

And then her eyes turned away from mine to look straight ahead. And straight ahead of her, was me.

I was really starting to wish I had put a shirt on.

You see, Rose isn't very tall. As in, she's only Five feet. I have fourteen inches on her, so when she looked strait ahead, she saw my chest. Which is uncomfortable to have stared at by the girl of your dreams (literally), when she hates you.

I figured I should get her to talk again.

"Um, Rose? You gonna answer my question?" I said carefully. You never knew what would set her off. She dragged her eyes up to my face, and glared.

"Yes, I will answer you, Malfoy. I am calling you by your last name, because I no longer want to call you by your first name. That is all. Goodbye." And she turned on her heel, and started walking this robotic walk. Now can you obviously expect me to take that? Usually I would, but ever since I got a "girlfriend", I've wanted a chance at a show-down with Rose.

Though a make-out session would work just fine, too.

"Rose, wait. Rose. ROSE!" I jogged after her. It wasn't hard to catch up, I have long legs. Then, before I even thought about it, I put my hand on her pajama-clad arm, so she didn't run away again.

Whoa.

All I had done was touch her arm, which isn't particularly romantic, but still. I felt warmed when I did it. And happy. That is, until she jerked her arm away. That made me more mad. And… disappointed.

Sighing loudly, she did this exaggerated turn-around. She then looked up at me.

"What?" the venom in her voice was the most I had heard in anyone's voice. _Ever_. She was really mad at me. And I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong.

"Christ Rose, what is up with you today? I thought we were friends." It felt really good to say that. I have always been the type of person to stand up to someone. Never back down personality. Except with Rose. I would never get angry at Rose.

Until now.

"We were." What was her damage? I mean she was free to just go about her business, not having to deal with loving someone who doesn't know she exists. She's never experienced unrequited love.

"Well what happened? I really like talking with you. And today, you just totally blew me off. Why?" I could here the challenge in my voice. And I didn't care. As mentioned before, it sort of felt good to do this.

As long as no lasting damage was felt of course, by either side.

"I can't tell you!" Her voice had finally reached "shouting" level. Which meant mine could too. And I really wanted to figure out what was up with her.

"Why not?" I yelled. A look of shock crossed her face. I felt a bit smug. She obviously hadn't been expecting that. But then her face, or her eyes, showed an expression that made me feel like the worst person on the planet.

Her expression crumbled with this look of defeat and undeterminable sadness. I had done that. I had made Rose Weasley crack.

Somehow, that hadn't seemed like the original part of the plan.

Then something else made an appearance in those huge brown eyes. I knew what it was, but I also knew that that expression could never be directed at me.

Because as we all knew, Rose Weasley wasn't in love with _me._

"I just…can't," she let out this sad little sigh. "I'm going to go inside now. Sorry I disturbed you." Again, she tried to turn around. She really needed to stop doing that. Plus, I needed to figure out what was making her so… moody. So I grabbed her arm again.

"Rose," I begged. "Just tell me." Her face still kept that dejected look, but it was obvious she was trying to figure out what to do next. I knew her options too. She could either put it off some more, and I could badger her consistently until she broke, or until I got the information from somewhere else. _Or_ she could just tell me here and now. I like that idea better.

And so, apparently, did she.

"I'm avoiding you… because I like you. Well, actually, it's more like I'm in love with you." She talked some more, but that was all I heard for a while. She was in love with me! Oh, it was perfect! I couldn't wait to tell her, but first I needed to get her to stop saying her long, _long_ speech.

"-So I avoided you. Which I have to day worked pretty well, except that I couldn't stop thinking about you,-"

"Rose. Stop." I interrupted. She barely seemed to hear.

"-and now you probably think I'm this huge loser, who is desperate, and stalkerish for also being out here, but I swear, I only go here to think. I won't bother you again, I promise, and you can forget this conversation ever happened. I just thought you should hear it from me, because someone else would have figured it out eventually, and told the whole school, and-"

"ROSE!" How could she possibly think that I thought that? We really needed to work on our communication skills. The shout at least pulled her out of her reverie. Her eyes moved up to my face, instead of staring at her wet slippers.

"Yes?" Her voice was small, shy, and just a little scared.

"You have no _idea _what I think." And that was when my self control broke. I leaned down (way down) and kissed her.

Whoa.

It was just supposed to prove to her that I liked her. Nothing more, nothing less. I pulled away soon, though not because I wanted to. I wanted to gauge her reaction. Instead, Rose wound her arms around my neck, and refused to let go. Her mouth met mine again. I let out a small moan and moved my hands down to her waist and held on tightly, making it so that our bodies were completely pressed against each others. I pulled her upwards, and her legs moved around my middle, so that all her weight was on me. My hands slid up and down her side, and my tongue moved out of my mouth to taste the outside of her lips. Her mouth opened beneath me and my tongue and worked my way inside her mouth, while her tongue moved into mine. It was a wonderful sensation. I involuntarily shuddered in ecstasy. Her hands worked their way through my hair. I pulled away from her, and she made a noise of unhappiness, that turned into a groan of lust. My mouth was moving down the side of her neck, and to the collar of her pajama top. My hands dragged themselves through her gorgeous hair, and stayed there playing with it slightly. My lips were back on hers in an instant.

Reluctantly I ended the kiss, and stared at her, soaking in her beauty.

Wait. What was with me? I was supposed to be a man, tough and everything.

Then again, I could let go of that for one night.

Suddenly, her face changed from one of pure bliss, to one of horror. Had she just remembered who she had just kissed? Did she not really love me?

"What?" I whispered.

"Anne," she whispered back. Oh well no wonder she was freaking out. She still didn't know that Anne was my fake girlfriend. I couldn't help myself. I laughed.

"What?" She really wanted to know now.

"Anne and I were never dating," I explained, laughter still evident in my tone. "Rose, we decided to pretend to date to see if we could get the people we like to be jealous. It worked very well," for me. I didn't know exactly how it was going for Anne.

"Wait, so you liked me in the beginning? Why didn't you say anything?" Her tone was accusatory. I should probably explain my reason.

"Rose," My voice had a serious edge now. "I've been in love with you since second year. You didn't notice me. It took you until the day before me and Anne announced are fake relationship to figure out that you were in love with me. Would you really have said yes before?"

"Yes," She answered quickly. Too quickly. I gave her a skeptical look. "Well… probably not," she said grudgingly.

"I knew that. I hoped that this scheme would get you to figure out how much you like me. And it did!" I felt so happy at that moment. I had Rose, and she loved me, and everything was wonderful. She looked pretty happy herself.

"Scorpius?" she spoke quietly. That was the first time she had said my name all night. I smiled without realizing it. I loved the way she said my name. She leaned close, our lips almost touching. "I love you," she whispered on my lips. My smile grew wider.

"I love you too," and then we were kissing for the second time that... morning. This kiss started out with lot more passion; I knew she wouldn't pull away. We were both lost to reality and it felt _good._ It was getting cold outside, and my brain decided that we should go inside. My feet moved without thinking on the damp grass. Rose didn't seem to notice, or maybe she just didn't care. She was…distracted, by the kiss. This time, it was her that let the kisses fall down the side of my face, and to my neck. I let out a groan. What had this girl done to me? Her kisses moved down my chest tantalizingly slowly. Her hands ran along my stomach, and I gasped in surprise as her hands inched along. I felt her smile against me. I couldn't take it anymore.

Without completely realizing it, we made it to the Gryffindor common room. I was still holding her, so I gently put her down on one of the couches, and started kissing her again.

Looks like I got that make-out session with Rose, after all.

I was hard to believe I wasn't dreaming, but… I knew that it was real. It had to be. I was kissing Rose Weasley. And she was kissing me back.

"Rose?" I said.

"Yes?" she replied, a little breathless.

"I really wish you found out that you were in love with me sooner." I had placed my mouth right next to her ear. She sighed contentedly, and worked her way closer to me. She curled up into ball against my chest. I rested my head lightly on top of hers. We slowly fell asleep, holding each other, not saying a word.

And I couldn't wait to wake up, knowing I would see her face in front of mine.

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Inquiring minds (well, just mine) want to know! **


End file.
